A Little Time Alone
by BookHippie
Summary: Nick/Ellis Twoshot Nothing sucks more than getting left behind in a zombie-infested town.  That is, unless the one you've been crushing on is the one you're stuck with. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This piece is rated M for sexual content, mild to severe language, and possibly other suggestive content I am unaware of xD

**DISCLAIMER:** As with copyright law, the trademark fair use doctrine is premised in significant part on the First Amendment guarantees of free speech. Fair use is consistent with the more limited protection granted to trademarks, generally specific only to the particular product market and geographic area of the trademark owner. Credit to the creation of the characters belongs to the creaters of Left 4 Dead 2

**A Little Time Alone**

"Pipe bombs here!" Nick called out to the others as he examined the store, looking for other weapons. Rochelle turned and walked over to where Nick was, picking up one of the small devises.

"Hey, thanks!" The girl flashed a tired smile in Nick's direction. He nodded, and then turned toward his other two companions.

"You two want some?"

Coach just shook his head no; he was examining some of the Molotovs. "Ellis might." He gave a small shrug.

A big grin spread across the country boy's face, "Nope! I'm stalkin' myself up with puke!"

Rochelle's nose scrunched, and she physically cringed. "Ugh! That's disgusting Ellis!" Ellis' laugh filled the air, and he shrugged.

"No, I've seen worse! Oh, hey, did I ever tell you about the time me and my buddy Keith-"

"Ellis…" Nick cast him a slightly annoyed look, before hopping up onto the counter, then leaning back to relax a bit. It wasn't that he didn't find some of Ellis' stories amusing; he just didn't want to admit it, or spend the only quiet time they had in weeks listening about that stupid asshole Keith. From what Ellis had previously told them, Keith appeared to be some simple-minded dumbass that put not only his life at risk, but others too.

Ellis made a slight pout and slumped against one of the register belts, grabbing some candy across from him to munch on.

"You two need to get up off your asses, and we need to move on it."

"Ro, we've been on the move for nearly three months now –barely resting, and with little food….just chill, there ain't a single zombie in the grocery store, and we haven't seen any all day. Ain't it time we relaxed?" Ellis looked at her from under the visor of his hat, his adorable half smile playing on his lips. How could anyone say no to such a face?

Rochelle's stern expression softened and she sent him a caring smile, "Yeah, fine, but just for a little while, okay? I wanna get a move on it if we're ever gonna reach the evacuation station before they take off." The two only nodded, and the four sat, eating all they could, then packing anything else they felt they would need in their packs.

It really had been so long since the group had the chance to relax, and now that they did, they took full advantage of it. By the time the four left the grocery store, it was almost eleven at night, and they had ten minutes to get to the other side of the town. Carrying their favorite guns, and their packs, the group raced through the deserted streets, shooting the few zombies that managed to make their existence known. It was almost too weird, only seeing a few zombies.

"I told you we should have left earlier! But _no_, the tired boys wanted to rest themselves!" Rochelle scoffed at them as they ran.

"Oh, knock the crap off, Rochelle." Nick shot her a glare. "Look, the chopper is just up ahead." Nick pointed, catching the pilot's attention.

"Hey! You four! Hurry up, we're about to take off!" Another man on the chopper called out to them. As the four closed in, the blades started, too noisy for zombies with superhearing, and thus finally drawing out the hoard they knew they'd have to face. The co-pilot, who had been leaning out of his door for the four survivors to climb aboard as easily as possible, signaled to the pilot, the helicopter lifting off the ground slightly. Normally, he would have waited for the them before giving the sign. The reason he didn't? Not _just _because of the zombies, but, because the ground had begun to shake violently.

The four, shooting as they ran backwards, realized how close they'd be cutting it, and pushed their recently-rested bodies harder than ever. Coach climbed in first, and the co-pilot helped Rochelle, the chopper lifting a little higher. Ellis was about to climb in next, when a large chunk of cement hit just beside him, knocking him to the ground.

"Shit!" The chopper lifted completely, too high for the zombies now, but Nick and Ellis were still in the line of fire, Nick trying to get a stunned Ellis off the ground.

"No! Wait, we can't leave them!" Rochelle tried to reach for the two, but the co-pilot held her back, not willing to chance the Tank getting them.

"Some time tomorrow! Find a safe place for the night!" The chopper rose toward the night sky, narrowly missing another chunk of cement.

Nick managed to pull Ellis off to the side, and had started to shoot at the Tank. Grabbing his gun, Ellis shot at the massive zombie's head, and then aimed for a few of the regular infected. "This ain't worth it Nick!" The younger boy sounded hopeless for the first time ever, and Nick took one more shot. The Tank was close and had a car in his massive hands, but fell to the ground, its massive body lying motionless just a yard away.

Looking over his shoulder, Nick smirked. "We killed it just in the _Nick_ of time huh . . . ? And no . . . we have _not_ come this far to die now." He turned and knelt down in front of Ellis, "You okay?"

The southern boy nodded. "My leg hurts a bit, but I'm fine. I just, I just can't believe how close we were." Nick nodded and stood, extending his hand out.

"They didn't have a choice . . . besides, we'll be fine," he pulled Ellis to his feet. "Kill all sons a bitches right?" he gave a knowing smirk. A small blush went across Ellis' face and he nodded. "Besides," Nick started, continuing, "what's one more night?"

Ellis nodded again, and Nick helped him move, making sure he didn't fall over, using his pistols to shoot random zombies as he led Ellis into a nearby housing plan, the same thing on their minds: Just one more night. The only difference? They were alone.

The two boys managed to luck out when it came to finding a place to crash. A small ranch home, with a basement, working water, lights, and gas was the first, and most whole, house in the plan they staggered into. And no wonder –the windows were boarded with thick layers of wood, and the basement door was made of pure metal; no way in for the infected. "Wow. . . " nick looked around. "Someone must really have been expecting this hell to erupt huh?" Ellis just smiled and shook his head, unsure how to react to Nick's humor. The two took up residence in the basement, both in their boxers, and both covered in filth.

"Nick, our clothes ain't gonna be dry by tomorrow –I dun get why ya' scrubbed 'em."

Nick shrugged, "There's a small fire under them . . . so long as they don't fall, we'll be good." He looked toward a door, "go shower, but don't use all the hot water." Ellis gave a pout at the assumption, but stepped into the bathroom, and then into the shower.

It had been unbelievably long since El had felt the heat of rushing shower water. Leaning against the cold linoleum, Ellis closed his eyes, hands attempting to grip at the shower wall. His body was numb with the thought of Nick getting in after him, the hot water pouring down the older boy's body. At the thought, a shutter ran through the younger boy, forcing him to bite at his lip. Now wasn't the time to be thinking that way, but he couldn't help it.

His member had grown hard, and his mind kept running through dirty images of Nick. He couldn't help it, and now the throbbing pain between his legs needed to be cared for. Reluctantly, Ellis' hand moved from the wall, his fingers wrapping around his shaft. Hand moving, he couldn't help but let out soft moans. Why was the image of Nick so utterly arousing? Ellis was doing his best to remain quiet, and he was doing a good job, however, a moan followed by Nick's name was a little louder than intended, and Nick, who was standing near the door, heard.

Standing there, practically paralyzed, Nick listened intently to the soft moans emitting from the bathroom. As he leaned against the wall, Nick's mind was empty to all thoughts except that of Ellis. His mind created a mental image of what the younger boy was doing.

Firmly situated against the too-thin wall, Nick swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. Even though Ellis was being rather quiet, he could still hear the younger boy's moans, and, quite honestly, they were turning him on. It probably didn't help that every now and again he heard his own name being called, and, let's face it, the gambler wasn't a virgin. He was just the opposite of the term, in fact, but even so, who _doesn't_ like hearing their name being moaned? Even though there was a screaming voice in his mind that told him not to, the throbbing between his legs was stronger –not to mention much more painful and needy.

Slowly, his shaky hand reached for the door, which he managed to quietly open. Ellis' moans were a little louder now, with no barrier to block the sound. Swallowing once more, Nick closed the door without actually shutting it, afraid to alert Ellis. He could see the twenty-three year old's shadow though the light curtain, and the mental image in his head only intensified. Silently, he slipped out of his boxers and closed his eyes, listening to the music of pleasure that Ellis managed to bring himself. In a way, it almost made Nick jealous. He wanted to make those moans come from Ellis; he wanted to hear the boy beg and call out his name because he was actually _doing_ something.

He had no idea how Ellis was going to react to him just randomly showing up in the shower naked, but by the sounds of it, it wouldn't take long to convince Ellis to let him stay. He pulled back the curtain just enough to stick his head through, the cold draft causing Ellis to get goose bumps. Nick was immobile for a moment, his eyes transfixed on Ellis' cock as his hand glided up and down it in a pleasing manner. It seemed like he was about to come, but that's not how Nick wanted it to happen, so he slipped into the shower, making the first bit of noise since he had stood outside of the door. Ellis' eyes started to open, his mind blank and not sure if he had actually heard something. But his mind comprehended too late, because by the time his eyes had actually caught sight of Nick, the older boy had pressed Ellis to the wall and had started to suck on his collar bone.

Eyes snapping open wide, Ellis' body went into shock. Muscle's stiffening, body tensing, he wanted to speak, to yell, to freak out on Nick, but all he could muster was a deep, deep blush and a deep whiff of Nick's scent. "Ni-Nick wh-what the fuck?"

Nicks lips broke away from Ellis' collar bone and moved up to his ear, eyes half closed and glazed over with lust. In a soft, needy, almost husky tone, Nick let out a soft chuckle. "Ellis . . . I'm sorry. After hearing you, I couldn't help it any more. . . " His hand slid down the boys chest and his fingers laced around Ellis' shaft, causing the boy to gasp and throw his head back.

"N-nick! A-ah . . .wh- hnn . . . " he bit at his lip. Mind unable to comprehend anger, or anything other than that the needy feeling was now growing worse as Nick's fingers tenderly massaged the younger boys cock.

"Let me have you Ellis . . . if just for tonight and, by the sounds of it, you want me too . . . I'll make you feel better than that asshole Keith ever did. . . "

Ellis managed to open his eyes a little bit, only to realize his own hands were clinging to Nick's shoulders. "Kei-Keith? Wh-what do you me- ah . . . hnnn"

Nick didn't answer; he didn't want to talk about Keith, he didn't want to hear about the boy that Nick was so jealous of. With how much Ellis talked about him, it was unbelievably clear that the two had something going on, and that pissed the older boy off. "Ellis, let me have you . . . all of you. Give me more than you've ever given him."

"I . . . Nick me and him . . . mmm . . .yeah . . . please . . . oh god please." His deep southern accent rang out as he tried to pull Nick closer. A smirk appeared on Nicks lips as he pressed them firmly to Ellis', his hand now moving in the same motion that Ellis' had previously been. He easily slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, their tongues dancing with one another as their bodies pressed against the other. Nick's hand pleasing Ellis as his free hand just wrapped around the boy's waist and gripped his ass.

Ellis' arms wrapped around Nick's neck and his hands tangled in his hair. Muffled moans came from both of them, each wanting the other more and more. The cold wall against Ellis' back was welcoming compared to the heat of their bodies and the burning water. The kiss broke and Nick's lips moved down Ellis' neck, sucking and nipping at every inch of the boy's neck. What was once clean skin was now raw from heat and Nick's both gentle and rough kisses. Oh how it felt so good. Nicks hand moving on him made him want to thrust his hips with every movement.

His mind numb, he had forgotten anything and everything other than that moment. Nicks hand slowed down as his kisses moved lower and lower, his tongue lapping out at Ellis' nipples, causing the boy to blush a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible, and grip at the black haired boy's hair. A soft chuckle emitted from Nick's throat and he moved lower, kissing tenderly at the boys belly button.

"Hnn . . . Ah, nick . . . oh . . . Oh!" He bit his lip hard as Nick kissed just below his navel, then grabbed Ellis' dick and kissed the tip.

"Do you want me to?" Even though he was asking, his voice was coated in a deep layer of lust, and his tongue was ever so lightly licking at the head. Ellis gasped, trying to grab for something, anything. He needed support before his legs or his sore leg. His head nodded quickly, he wanted Nick, he wanted Nick to take him, all of him, he wanted to feel the love that he had been longing for, for so long now.

"Oh please, Nick . . . yes. . . ahhnn" His breath came out in shallow pants as he rested his head back against the wall, steam filling the air from their hot breath and the heated water. Even with the difficulty that presented for breathing, the two didn't want to stop. Nick only nodded before licking at Ellis, gently at first. The tip of his tongue barely grazing the sensitive skin, then slowly the licks got heavier. Nick made sure to lick every inch of Ellis, his hands resting on the boys hips to help hold him up. Finally, Nick took him in his mouth, deep throating him as if he had done it before.

No gag reflex taking place. His tongue wrapped around and played with every inch of Ellis' member as he started to bob his head, thumbs carefully rubbing at the boy's thighs. Moans came from Ellis' mouth like rain from a summer storm. Whimpers and groans of pleasure, muffled cries for more and stifled screams were only halted by him biting his lip to the point of nearly braking skin.

It didn't take long for Nick to get him to his breaking point, seeing as how he seemed to be doing such a good job, not to mention the fact that Ellis had gotten himself off so far before Nick took over. Pulling back and standing just before Elli's erupted into Nick's hand, a scream for Nick exploded at the same time from Ellis' mouth. Nick pressed his body to Ellis' panting one to keep him from falling as he rubbed his hand against his own cock, using Ellis' liquids to lube himself up. "Ellis. . . " Nick muttered next to Ellis, his hot breath tickling his ear. "Do you want me to go further?"

Swallowing hard, Ellis opened his eyes, a deep happiness rested in his eyes, but they were still lust covered. "Nick . . . Anything you have to offer. . . " he muttered in hushed tone, his accent seeming heavier than usual. "I want it. . . " his eyes slipped shut again as his chest rose and fell rapidly. With a small nod, Nick only nodded before turning the boy around and forcing him to bend over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I cut it off at such a sucky place, I just wanted to see peoples reactions to this piece before I decided to write more. ^-^;; Heh Heh, so yeaaaaah, please don't kill me. Any input would be greatly appriciated, let me know if you think I should continue this or not! And I swear I actually WILL finish this one if you guys like it. Plus, if you found this through my other stories, I WILL FINISH THEM. Anyway, tell me whatcha think, ne?<strong>

**Lots of love,**

**Lyssa-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Time Alone**

"W-wait, wh-what?" Ellis' face burned a deep red as he looked down at Nick, his chest still heaving. "R-right here?" The conman stood and looked at the hick with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, of course right here, Ellis, where else?" He moved so his body was pressed against Ellis' again, kissing his neck gently, but there was a sense of urgency, a sense of hunger in the feather like kisses.

Closing his eyes as his skin made contact with the older boy's; Ellis turned his head to the side, embarrassed, his brown curls now flat, with water, against his head. "We-well I was thinking th-the bed or something." He bit at his lip, shuttering slightly at the man's kisses, wanting more, but not sure if he really wanted to do it in the shower.

With an almost exasperated sigh, Nick reached down to turn the hot water off, then pressing Ellis to the shower wall and locking their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing, Ellis attempting to fight for dominance of the kiss, but clearly failing. The slightest hint of a moan escaped from Ellis' captive lips; Nick was driving him crazy.

At the sound of that, Nick took a slight step backwards and tugged an obedient Ellis with him. Mind numb to everything, the conman wondered if he would still be doing this if they weren't alone. Sure, they'd risked affection before, but nothing like this.

The first and only time they had done anything even remotely similar was when the group had gone through the sugar mills to fetch the gas. The storm on their way back to the boat was terrible, but luckily, they had managed to land a safe house that was actually in a house. Coach stayed on a couch down in the living room, Rochelle got one of the rooms, and Nick and Ellis were forced to share a room.

They were both soaked, irritable, and in desperate need of sleep. Though, silence was needed for the last, and Ellis would not shut the hell up. Sitting there in his boxers, Ellis just gazed out the window. "Did I ever tell ya' about the time me and my buddy Keith went tornado hunting? I stayed in the truck to film, but Keith –" he let out a slight chuckle, almost sad, which wasn't usual. "naw man, he wanted to get all up close n' personal ya'know?"

He looked to Nick to make sure the older boy was listening. "So he gets all close n' – "

"Ellis, just shut up." Nick shot an annoyed look in the boy's direction before lying back on the bed and pulling the covers over him. "Just go to bed already."

"G'night, Nick." Was all the country boy said before the room fell silent, and shortly after, Nick slipped into a deep sleep.

But something kept gnawing at his unconscious mind, forcing the conman to toss and turn in his sleep before he finally woke up sometime around three in the morning. Hoisting his body into a sitting position, Nick rubbed his eyes and looked around groggily, before he noticed Ellis, still sitting by the window, still awake.

The younger boy's gaze seemed lost, and he had an expression of utter sadness as he looked out at the pounding rain. Honestly, it made the conman feel a tinge of guilt for snapping at him earlier, but he doubted that, him snapping was really the issue. He'd snapped at the hick worse before, so what was the real issue, then?

"Ellis?" Nick swung his feet over the edge of the bed, forcing his tired body off of the once clean mattress.

Hearing his name being called, Ellis snapped out of his trance, and shook his head, hands instantly going to his face to wipe off the moist, hot, tears that were rolling down. "Y-yeah, Nick?" he rubbed furiously at his eyes –why weren't the tears stopping?

Even though he was half asleep, Nick was able to catch the quiver in Ellis' voice, and instantly woke up. "Ellis, what's wrong?" The conman knelt down next to the country boy, who only turned his head away from him.

"Did I ever tell ya about the time me a-and my b-buddy . . . ." His voice broke out into a soft sob and he covered it, forcing the sound to stop. His teeth clenched down on his tongue, and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he tried to calm himself down, but it clearly wasn't working.

Nick's heart sank seeing Ellis that way. He was always so happy, so peppy . . . and mostly annoying, but in reality, he always kept that stupid smile plastered on his face so no one would have to see that he was really hurting. It seemed he had somewhat of a poker face, too.

Even though Ellis wasn't expressionless, he still put up a nice mask. He made everyone believe he was so happy –like he was almost _enjoying_ the apocalypse. Then again, maybe he was, maybe he was happy, maybe he was enjoying it. Perhaps it was just at night –when he had time to lay there and think, time to let all the worries of his own little world crash in on him- that he got like this.

Unintentionally, Nick reached out and put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "Ellis, you're crying . . . what's wrong?" Why did he care? It was Ellis after all, the stupid, loud hick who talked about his douchebag 'friend' Keith. It wasn't like he ever really cared about anyone before; he was just a gambling man out to con anyone he could.

So why did seeing Ellis so upset, so broken down, make his heart ache? He would have had more time to ponder the question had Ellis not flung his arms around the conman's neck and buried his head into the older boys shoulder. Surprised, Nick just gazed down at the top of the blue trucker hat and sighed. Arms snaking around the boy, Nick rested his chin atop Ellis' head and pulled him into his lap.

"Ni-nick, I'm sorry. . . " the hick sputtered, trying to gain control of his sobs, but feeling Nick's strong arms around him, he only felt the need to cry more. Ellis had long before realized he was growing real sweet on the conman, but he wouldn't act on it –of _course_ he wouldn't.

Ellis was a sweet boy who was still so naïve on the world. He was nothin' more than a mechanic for his home town. Church on Sunday, then off to dinner with Momma at her place. Homosexuality was wrong according to God, but he was use to bein' sweet on men.

After all, he had Keith –that definitely was more than friendship- and he knew his Momma still loved him even so. But Keith was gone, so was his momma, all that was left were his feelings for Nick.

Ellis knew little to nothing about Nick, and he had no idea if the conman would return his feelings. His momma taught him manners, and Ellis didn't want to push Nick away, or weird him out, so he kept his feelings for the conman a secret, pretending like they never existed.

Yet, sitting there in the boy's lap, with his arms tightly around him, Ellis was finding it harder and harder to push his feelings away.

Nick's hand rubbed up and down Ellis' bare back. Them both in their boxers, it was making Nick feel a little uncomfortable. He wanted to know what had upset Ellis, but being in such close proximities to the shirtless mechanic was making Nick a little more aware of his hormones than before.

Like Ellis, Nick had long realized his attraction toward the hick, but, due to past experiences, Nick really didn't want to admit the attraction. So he lied to himself about it. But every time he caught a glimpse of Ellis' big, brown, puppy-dog eyes, or his soft mouth, the denial became harder and harder to handle.

Yet, every time he heard a Keith story, it became a little easier. He was able to focus his attention on hating Keith, rather than liking Ellis. But that eventually failed, and he just became utterly jealous of the boy's old time friend.

Nick was a professional though. He was able to put his poker face on and simply pretend like it didn't bother him. Like Ellis was just one of the other survivors.

It was then, when Nick held Ellis in his arms as the boy cried his heart out on his shoulder, that the wall of denial began to crash completely. How could anyone ever cause such a boy harm; it infuriated Nick, and he racked his brain trying to find a way to fix it. Finally, his mind settled on a way –hopefully one he wouldn't regret.

"Ellis . . . easy, it's alright. I'm here . . . what's wrong, Ellis?" He gently grabbed hold of the boys chin and tilted his head up to look at him before using his free hand to wipe the younger boys face clear of tears before new ones began to fall.

"N-nick . . . I just . . . I miss them. Momma, Keith, what if they ain't alright, ya'know? Or any of my other friends. My home's gone, Nick . . . My f-family." His voice broke off to stop himself from sobbing and Nick took a deep breath.

"You're not alone Ellis. You have Coach, you have Rochelle . . . " he paused. "But most of all, you have me. And I'm not going anywhere Ellis. I promise."

His eyes glossed over with tears as he gazed into Nicks beautiful, glassy blue eyes. "Wa-wait. . . " Nick just shook his head no, stopping the mechanic in mid sentence before pulling the younger boy up into a hot kiss.

Their lips collided, Nick's eyes instantly shutting at the soft feel of Ellis' lips –was it natural for a male to have lips so soft? Everything about Ellis felt soft though –the bare skin on his back, his arms, even though they were lightly tensed with muscles . . .

Nick was so warm, so inviting, yet all Ellis could do was remain frozen, his body tensed and his eyes wide. However, as soon as he felt Nick's hands slip down his arms and around his waist, Ellis' eyes slowly shut and he pushed back into the kiss. His own arms slipped around the conman's neck and he moved so he had a leg on either side of Nick's waist, still sitting in Nick's lap.

The skin on skin they were getting from each other was unbearable, and it was driving the two mad. Ellis' tears had stopped; he felt safe, and he didn't feel alone anymore. All he could focus on was Nick's amazing kiss, and . . . both of their growing erections.

There was no telling where the kiss would have gone with their hormones so crazy, but the pair was interrupted by the sound of foot steps outside the door. Worried more so for Nick's reputation, Ellis had regretfully pulled away from Nick and got off his lap before laying down on the make shift bed that was by the closet.

Nick quickly stood and slipped under the covers of the bed, rolling on his side to keep his erection from making a tent with the blankets. And just in time too, because not even a moment later, the door opened and Coach poked his head in –he was doing his normal routine of checking on the group during his midnight snack raid of the vending machines.

After that, the two pretended like it never happened, even though it killed both on the inside. But neither was sure if it was real, or if it was just hormone induced. Besides, it calmed Ellis' down, and they had other things to focus on . . . right?

That was before though, and their current situation was different. They were alone, cleaned off, and safe, for the most part, both then having given into their hormones. Nick had managed to lead the two from the bathroom and back out onto the bed in the basement without falling, or breaking the kiss.

The conman pushed Ellis down on the bed and crawled over top of him, intensifying the kiss. His hands roamed over Ellis' nude, wet body, and Ellis returned the favor.

The kiss broke and Nick moved his lips down to suck and bite at the mechanic's neck, pleased with the soft moans and small wriggles he responded with. "Ghnn . . . Nick, y-your ki-kisses. . . " he bit his lip and squirmed around under Nicks lips.

The conman only chuckled and slid his hands down Ellis' chest to feel the boy's erection, running his fingers gingerly over the sensitive member. "Ellis, you sure you want this?"

Ellis' beautiful brown eyes opened slightly, glossed over with lust and need. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a soft moan, he nodded. "Y-yeah, Nick . . . I d-do." His hips buckled and he thrust up into Nick's hand, only to let out a loud noise of please.

A smirk simply spread onto the conman's face as he released Ellis and crawled off of him.

The hick looked at him through lust filled eyes in disbelief. "You . . .you bastard. . . " he groaned as he found his hand grabbing hold of himself once more. "yer nothin' but a play b-boy. . . " Ellis clearly had misread Nick, and was rather irritated. His fingers curled around himself, massaging his member at first.

"Hold your horses, Ellis. . . I'm getting something. . ." he glanced at the erotic sight of Ellis once more before digging through a dresser drawer. "When you were in the shower, before I came in, I was looting through this person's stuff. . . I found something that might just be useful. . ."

Grabbing what seemed to be a bottle; Nick walked back over to Ellis, and carefully pulled his hand away. Ellis looked to the side shyly, his accent thicker than usual. "S-sorry, Nick I's jus' 'at I th—" He was silenced with a deep kiss, unaware of the liquid that was being poured out onto Nicks hand.

"It's fine, overalls. . . " the conman smirked at the rather adorable annoyed face Ellis got. "Besides . . . I think I can make it up to you." His arrogance caught Ellis off guard. Sure, Nick was usually self centered and arrogant, but for the most part of the night, he wasn't like that at all.

"Whatcha mean, Ni- - Ah!" Ellis cried out and threw his head back as he felt a slick finger slip inside him. A deep blush ran across his face as his eyes shut tight.

"Told you I could make it up to you." Nick leaned down and started to kiss Ellis' neck again, nibbling on his ear lobe as his hands worked on loosening the boy up.

Nick wasn't stupid; he had slept around quite a lot, and more than once had it been with a guy. When he had found the lube, it had seriously shocked Nick, but it was also what brought him to head toward the bathroom to try and catch a sneak peak on Ellis, the moans being an unexpected bonus.

Once he was sure, with the indication of Ellis' constant moans, that Ellis was loosened a little, he slipped in a second finger. Simply causing Ellis to spread his legs a little more, grip at Nick's shoulders, and let out a slightly louder moan.

"N-nick . . . pl-please. . . " Ellis bit his lip as his cheeks tinted a deeper red, embarrassed that he had been reduced to such a state, but that only led to Nick moving his fingers faster, and a little deeper.

"Not yet my little redneck . . . " At that point in time, the nickname was both literal, and sentimental. Sentimental because that's another name for hick, and Ellis was clearly a Deep South country boy, but the literal meaning came from all the hickies that were forming on the younger boy's neck.

A whimper emerged from Ellis' parted lips as he resisted the urge to move with Nick's fingers. He knew he'd be in a hell of a lot of pain, had Nick not found the cold liquid. His breathing was uneven, and his chest rose and fell in huffs as his body tried to keep control, which was quickly failing.

"Oh G-God, Nick . . . " The mechanic's eyes parted just slightly, enough to catch sight of Nicks free hand slipping down to grab his own member, rubbing some liquid onto it for an easier entrance. His heart skipped a beat, and he threw his head back, biting his lip so he could be quiet, but when Nick slipped in a third finger, he lost it.

A loud 'Nick' erupted from the younger boy's throat, and he grabbed for the sheets. Through huffed breaths he managed to get out; "N-nick . . . now . . . j-just fuck me d-damn you."

Nick's smirk only grew, and he pulled his fingers out. "As you wish . . . " he crawled onto the bed next to Ellis, and pulled the boy on top of him, positioning him so his entrance was being teased by his tip. "just stay relaxed alright?" he sounded calm, but his heart was thundering, and his cool, collected attitude was losing to the raging hormones.

"I-I know, N-nick." He panted, trying to push down, but the older boy kept a tight hold on his hips. Ellis whined in displeasure. "This a-ain't my f-first t-time. . . " he swallowed and reached behind him, taking Nick's length in his hand, positioning it so all he had to do was slide straight down, and fingering the tip as he waited for Nick's permission to slide down.

Nick let out a moan as he felt Ellis' eager hand and closed his eyes for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. "It's . . . " he cleared his throat. "It's not . . . ?" He paused as he felt a surge of jealously filter through him. "L-lemme gu-guess. . . Keith?"

Nick only nodded a little, licking his lips. "Y-yeah, but that don't m-matter now, N – Nick!" Ellis screamed out as Nick thrust up into Ellis, not giving the boy a chance to continue his conversation about that douchebag, or to clench up.

Ellis' hands rested in fists on Nick's chest, his own chest heaving as he opened his eyes just a hint before leaning down and taking Nick's mouth captive with his own, forcing his tongue into the older boy's mouth. Sliding his arms around Nick's neck, Ellis started moving with the conman's help,, Nick thrusting with him.

Muffled moans filled the basement of the house, but abruptly stopped when the kiss broke and the two stopped moving. "Wh-what's wr-wrong, Nick?" Ellis could hardly keep his vision from blurring over as he tried to look at Nick, concerned –why had he stopped?

With a rather annoyed grunt, Nick grabbed hold of Ellis and held him close as he wriggled his way up into a sitting position, leaning back against the head board. "W-with us kissing like that, Ellis, it got hard to lie like that to move the way I wanted. . ." he panted, slowly starting to rock his hips again, receiving pleased whimpers from Ellis. "w-we're good now though." Ellis just nodded and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck once more.

Resting his head on Nick's shoulder, kissing it hungrily, he started moving too, his moans much louder than before. With the upright position, Nick had a much better penetration angle, and thus managed to hit Ellis' tender spot easily.

"Hnn . . Nick . . .ah. . . "

With each and every moan, Nick felt himself growing closer to his edge; his mind clouded only to the horny sounds of a needy Ellis, and the warmth that was slowly beginning to wash over him. Determined to not come first, he grabbed at Ellis' member and started to pump. Nick matched Ellis' groans and moans, but refused to beg.

"N-nick if ya d-do that I . . . I won't b-be able ta ho-hold on . . . "

Nick only nodded, quickening his pace of both his hand and his hips. "I know . . . "

Both managed to hold on longer than expected, though. Especially with Nick thrusting up into Ellis as deep as he could, pumping his hand on Ellis' cock at every speed variation he could, and Ellis grinding down onto Nick, causing an even deeper penetration.

It truly was a good thing that the two were alone –had they not been, their loud screams and cries would have definitely gotten them caught. Neither were quiet and neither seemed to care much about anything other than the deep pleasure that was soon to erupt.

Just as Nick had wanted though, Ellis came first. He had thrown his head back, holding his body close to the conman's as he screamed out in pure pleasure, his seeds littering Nick's hand and chest. Nick came just after, though; hearing Ellis cry out his name sent him over the edge, pushing his seeds deep inside of the younger boy, and forcing him to cling to him in sheer pleasure.

Ellis collapsed next to Nick in a heap of panting joy, his body as close to Nick's as possible, arms around his shoulders, head on his chest. The two remained quiet for a while, listening to the sound of the other's quickened breath as they tried to regain control of their thundering hearts. Finally, Nick wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him close.

"Nick . . . " Ellis finally muttered, swallowing past a lump in his throat.

Glancing down at him, Nick let out a long breath. "Yeah, Ellis?"

" . . . I um . . . Nick, I think I . . . I think I lo-"

Nick, catching the hint, decided to try and ease the young boy's fear. "I love you, Ellis. . . "

Ellis' eyes opened wide, but remained fixated on the boy's chest as he felt a deep blush cross his cheeks once more. " . . . I love you too, Nick. . ."

Ellis cuddled closer to him, closing his eyes in pure happiness he hadn't had since the apocalypse started, and realized all it had really taken to achieve that was a little time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>*smiles* Surprise time everyone. I didn't write this, my friend did, because she wanted to publish a fanfic, but didn't want an account on here. Actually, she wrote two more, than are multi-chaps, rather than two or one shots. So she decided, instead of spamming MY profile with her stories, she decided to make her own profile (finally). So imma give you her account. It's <strong>Tears to Rozes.** If you liked this, you'll love her other work. I beta for her, and one of her story's already up, the other should be up by the end of the week, tops. Please R & R, show her your love, or any comments! She was thrilled by the ones she got, so thank you all very much!**

**Much love,**

**Lyssa-chan**

**P.S. I actually do adore this pairing, and play L4D2, but not enough to know the chars well enough to write for them.**


End file.
